Le Stigmate (OS)
by RaineAisling
Summary: Comme chaque année depuis la mort de Lily, Severus se rend sur sa tombe à Godric's Hallow le jour de la Toussaint. Seul dans le cimetière, le sorcier laisse aller ses remords, abaissant son armure, songeant à cette femme qu'il ne cessera jamais d'aimer.


Hello !

J'étais absolument pas décidée à poster si tôt ayant une fiction sur le feu, mais finalement, la Toussaint m'a inspiré ce très court OS qui est venu de lui-même. Habituellement, je suis absolument pas portée sur le Severus / Lily, mais comme tout est venu d'un coup, je m'y essaie en espérant que ça plaira. Et comme vous l'aurez deviné vu le sujet qui m'a inspiré, c'est une **Death Fic**.

Au passage, je remercie ma super Beta, **Fiery Alva (nouvellement Petite Patatours)** , qui, en plus d'être ma correctrice attitrée depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, que ce soit pour mes écrits ou tous mes dossiers de partiels (et prochainement mon mémoire héhé) est aussi celle qui m'a vivement encouragé à me lancer dans la fan fiction HP. Alors encore merci à elle ! 3

PS : Soyez sympa, c'est mon tout premier dans l'univers d'HP !

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K !

* * *

 **Le Stigmate**

Comme chaque année depuis plus de dix ans, l'homme au visage pâle et au nez crochu qu'était Severus Snape avançait dans l'une des rangées du cimetière de Godric's Hollow recouvert d'un amas de feuilles mortes, ses cheveux sombres encadrant son visage, voilant ses yeux par intermittence. Emportées par de petits tourbillonnement dû au vent qui s'était levé en ce premier Novembre, quelques feuilles virevoltaient autour de lui, accompagnant le mouvement de sa cape noire qui se soulevait au rythme de ses pas. Sans même redresser la tête qu'il avait emmitouflée dans son écharpe, le sorcier tourna au milieu de l'allée pour s'engouffrer dans une autre, ses pas ralentissant quelques mètres plus loin devant une pierre tombale en marbre blanc.

\- **Pardonnes-moi** , émit Severus dans un murmure quasi inaudible comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu par qui que ce soit.

Abaissant la tête, ses yeux embrumés furent aussitôt cachés par son rideau de cheveux gras. Si d'autres avaient réussi à faire leur deuil, lui ne l'avait jamais fait... Ne le pouvait pas.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'agenouilla à proximité de la pierre sur laquelle était gravée deux noms. D'un geste de la main, Severus ôta les quelques feuilles rousses et sang venues mourir sur la tombe et découvrit l'inscription : « _Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort_ ».

Une larme roula de sa joue et s'échoua sur la pierre sans qu'il n'ait eu la moindre volonté de la repousser. Lui qui s'évertuait à garder son air impassible et sévère le reste du temps avait prit l'habitude de relâcher ses traits une fois par an en ce lieu, exprimant ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il traînait depuis la mort de ces deux êtres. Tous les ans, cette même larme s'arrachait donc de ses yeux, attestant son regret alors qu'il se maudissait, songeant qu'il méritait mille fois de se retrouver à cette place.

Reniflant, il saisit sa baguette restée dans l'une de ses poches, la pointa en direction de la pierre, et fit apparaître une couronne de roses blanches et violettes* sous le nom de cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer depuis son enfance, et qui n'était plus par sa faute.

\- **M'aurais-tu aimé si j'avais eu le courage de tout t'avouer ?** chuchota-y-il sa gorge se nouant.

Au souvenir de son humiliation par les maraudeurs après le passage de leurs BUSES, Severus pâlit. Tout cela n'avait été que l'élément déclencheur de son entrée dans le mauvais camp. Alors qu'elle vivait d'amour et d'eau fraiche, lui avait fait l'erreur monumentale de révéler au Seigneur des Ténèbres la prophétie annonçant la perte du couple. S'il avait su fermer sa bouche, elle serait encore en vie et il aurait pu avoir l'espérance de croiser ses deux émeraudes et son infatigable sourire au détour d'une ruelle.

Mais il en avait été décidé autrement et elle avait péri pour la vie de son enfant. Enfant qu'il exécrait du plus profond de son être, le Mage Noir n'ayant tué son amour que parce qu'elle avait tenu à protéger sa progéniture jusqu'à la fin alors qu'il avait supplié le sorcier de lui laisser la vie sauve, elle, simple née moldue qui ne valait rien aux yeux de Lord Voldemort.

Et s'il essayait de vivre avec sa peine, Severus avait toujours les deux pieds profondément ancré dans le passé, l'enfant aux deux prunelles émeraude lui rappelant indubitablement cette femme qu'il avait mené à l'abattoir. Enfant qu'il ne pouvait regarder dans les yeux sous peine de l'invectiver, essayant de n'y voir là que son paternel alors qu'il aurait pu l'aimer comme le fils qu'il aurait voulu d'elle. Serrant les poings contre sa robe, Severus ferma les yeux.

\- **Je mourrais pour lui s'il le faut** , avoua-t-il doucement.

D'un geste tendre, il caressa la pierre une dernière fois, et, sa promesse faite, il se releva. Prenant la direction de la sortie du cimetière à la porte étroite, le sorcier se jura de revenir lui rendre visite à cette même date l'année suivante pour lui parler de cet enfant qu'il se devait dorénavant de protéger des griffes de Voldemort.

* * *

 **NOTE :**

*J'ai choisi d'inclure à la couronne des roses blanches car elles sont synonymes d'amour secret (ce qui, je pense, correspond bien au personnage de Severus). Quant aux roses violettes, elle sont le symbole d'une pensée pour la personne aimée et marque la profondeur des sentiments tout en faisant gage de discrétion.


End file.
